A composite split thickness skin graft consisting of human allogeneic dermis and autologous epidermis has demonstrated success in permanent closure of full thickness skin losses in patients. The technique utilized cryopreserved dermis and blistered acquired autologous epidermal cells for closure without requiring extensive or deep donor sites. Current research involves further development of disaggregated epidermal cell preparations and delivery systems, i.e., optimal carriers, and evaluation of the role of dermal preparations in graft stability and antigenicity. Research efforts will be directed to: 1) Perfect method of disaggregation of epidermal cells to increase coverage potential 2) Establish cell density required for optimal coverage 3) Develop cell delivery systems to permit ease of application and maximum surface area protection 4) Investigate affect of cryopreservation methods and solutions on dermal acceptability 5) Determine dermal composition necessary to prevent contracture 6) Examine dermal contribution to graft antigenicity including cross-specimen analysis Through the accomplishment of these objectives extension of composite grafts to effect complete and permanent closure of larger surface area injuries is predicted.